Borrachera estilo Pau Pau
by Kara Yamino
Summary: Bueeeeno, en este pequeño fic de 1 capítulo, los personajes tienen alrededor de 16 años, están de vacaciones y...hay unas cuantas apariciones especiales, como son mis amigas Ivana, Dany (Yunami-Yuuki Hanami)* y yo, su loca servidora y escritora. Espero que les guste. *P.D. Lean los fics de Dany, es buena ;D


_**Kiukiu: **_**Holaaas...tanto tiempo que no me paso por acá :P**

_**Kara:**_** Eres muy tardada -.-**

_**Kiukiu:**_** Déjame, tengo la prepa ¬¬**

**_Kara:_**** Bueno, volvimos con un pequeño fic que trata de una "borrachera" con los juguitos favoritos del mundo: Pau Pau**

**_Kiukiu:_**** Soy una genio XD**

**_Kiukiu & Kara:_**** Disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~*Borrachera estilo Pau Pau*~<strong>

Era un día normal en la ciudad Inazuma, con el sol brillante y ardiente, que bañaba con su luz a unos jugadores que entrenaban cerca del puente.

-Goenji, estoy libre –decía un chico peliazulado de coleta, quien corría muy rápido-

-Ahí va –decía el rubio delantero, pero su pase fue interceptado por otro chico-

-Lo siento Goenji-san, pero no te dejaré –un albino había tomado posesión del balón y se lo pasaba a un chico de rastas-

Así siguió un buen rato entrenando el equipo de aquel capitán castaño y de gran sonrisa.

-Suficiente por hoy –dijo después de varias horas, cuando casi todos estaban semi muertos del cansancio y que se tiraban al pasto a descansar-

-Gran trabajo el de hoy –decían las chicas que se encontraban en las bancas, observando todo el entrenamiento-

-Gracias chicas –dijeron todos los jugadores, entre jadeos-

-No entiendo porque Endo tiene el afán de matarlos de cansancio para poder dejarlos reposar un momento. Esa era yo, una chica de estatura promedio, cabello corto y castaño oscuro, piel un poco pálida y ojos del mismo color al cabello-

-Así es él –me dijeron las otras chicas, una peliazul de cabello corto y con gafas de montura roja, una pelirroja de cabello largo y ondulado, una peliverde de cabello corto y una chica de cabello lila y algo largo-

-Otra cosa es que tú no aguantas mucho –me dijo una chica un poco más bajita que yo-

-Cállate Ivana –le dije mientras la ahorcaba jugando-

-Ya contrólense niñas –nos dijo una chica más alta que todas las demás-

-Que aburrida eres Dany –dijo Ivana-

-Okaa-san, déjame divertirme un poco –le dije con tono infantil y aferrándome a su blusa-

-No –dijo acariciándome la cabeza-

Hice un puchero y corrí hacia donde estaba el peliazulado de la coleta, que se soltó el cabello de un momento a otro.

-Otoo-san –me dejé caer en su estómago, a lo que él sólo me acarició el cabello- Okaa-san no me deja jugar –le dije con el mismo tono infantil-

-Deja de llamarme así –dijo evidentemente agotado-

-Jeje –sonreí divertida y me levanté-

Así era todos los días, de modo que ya todos estaban acostumbrados a mis reacciones infantiles y tsunderes, por las cuales algunos me decían adorable, provocando que me molestase más. Pero todo esto era normal. El chico que me gustaba era tan despistado que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él, cosa que me entristecía y desesperaba a veces, pero intentaba no darle demasiada importancia. A pesar de que estábamos de vacaciones y aún nos quedaba algo de tiempo antes de entrar a la universidad, la mayoría de nosotros tenemos 16 años, los chicos siempre aprovechaban el tiempo entrenando mientras nosotras los observábamos.

-Chicos –dije- ¿Qué les parece si van todos a casa y hacemos una fiesta? –dije algo animada, era raro que yo hiciese fiestas y, cuando las hacía, generalmente terminaban en situaciones extremadamente raras pero divertidas para todos-

-Claro –respondieron todos, unos animados, otros asustados-

-Genial, vengan cerca de las 7 –dije sonriendo, me despedí de los chicos y me llevé arrastrando a Dany e Ivana-

-Ayúdenme a comprar Pau Pau para la fiesta –dije riendo ya que llegamos a una tienda cerca de mi casa-

-Jajajajaja Party Hard con Pau Pau –dijo Ivana, a lo que asentí riendo-

-Hace mucho que no lo hacíamos –respondió Ivana, la más alta de las tres-

-Por eso se me ocurrió hacerlo ahora, ya que estamos de vacaciones y además será bueno para que los demás se relajen y diviertan un rato –sonreí alegremente y nos dispusimos a comprar todos los jugos que supusimos y requeriríamos para la fiesta; también compramos algunos globos y algunas cosas más para jugar. Media hora antes de la fiesta, llegaron las otras chicas a ayudarnos con la decoración y a preparar los bocadillos.

Ya que dieron las 7, todo ya estaba preparado, y mi casa comenzó a ser invadida por chicos. Después de algunos minutos, mi estancia estaba llena de gente, la gran mayoría eran chicos, pues era el equipo completo de futbol, más algunos de los acompañantes de los invitados.

Estuvimos jugando, comiendo y divirtiéndonos durante mucho rato, hasta que llegó el momento en que comenzamos a repartir los jugos.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntaron algunos-

-Son jugos que vendían en nuestro país –contestamos Ivana, Dany y yo al mismo tiempo- Siempre bromeábamos con esos jugos sobre "emborracharnos" –al recordar esto, las 3 comenzamos a reír-

-Pero no pasa nada, es simple jugo –explicó Dany-

-Pues entonces que comience la borrachera –gritó el peliverde Midorikawa mientras alzaba una botellita de la bebida mencionada y comenzaba a bebérsela-

Luego de un rato, todos comenzamos a decir nuestras típicas estupideces, siendo la mayor parte mías o de Mido, quien me seguía la corriente.

-Oye, enserio estas cosas tienen algo, no paramos de decir tonterías –me dijo, pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cuello-

-Pero eso no tiene nada de raro, tú y yo somos unos imbéciles naturales –le dije, y comenzamos a reírnos-

En general, la fiesta fue muy divertida, hicimos algunos retos y juegos bastante raros, pero entretenidos, como dar 30 vueltas con nuestras frentes pegadas a unos bates y enseguida teníamos que dibujar lo que nos dijeran, sin importar que fuera. Otro juego fue el de quitarnos una pelota unos a otros, intentando que sólo una persona se quedase con este objeto dentro de cierto lapso de tiempo, lo que lo hacía muy divertido porque algunos me arrastraron de un pie, intentando forzarme a soltarla, cosa que no funcionaba del todo.

Ya casi a eso de las 10, todos tuvieron que volver a casa, no sin antes decir que les gustaría volver a repetir una fiesta como aquella, cosa que nos hizo muy felices a mis amigas y a mí.

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre, fuimos a la cancha que está cerca del puente, a ver a los chicos jugar, para nuestra sorpresa, no estaban jugando futbol, sino que hacían toda clase de idioteces.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –sin poder parar de reír ante lo que veía-

-Son los efectos secundarios de tus bebidas, esto es como la resaca –dijo un Tsunami que era arrastrado por los pies por Tachimukai y Endo, quienes lo llevaban de una portería a otra-

-Parece que de verdad se divirtieron –dijo Ivana, caminando hacia donde estaba su novio, el goleador estrella del equipo, Goenji-

-Es imposible no divertirse con ustedes –dijo Kazemaru, acercándose a Dany y dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Me alegra que así sea –dije observando a las 2 parejas-

-Mónica, ya que ambos somos solterones, ¿no quieres ser mi novia? –dijo Mido abrazándome como un borracho a un amigo que lo lleva-

-No gracias –dije riendo-

-Fubuki –escuché que gritaron Ivana y Kazemaru- Mónica está muy sola, ven a consolarla un poco

-_*Malditos*_ -pensé, pues Shiro es quien me gusta- No, así estoy bien –dije cuando noté que se acercaba-

-Yo también estoy muy solo, así que no me importa –dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y provocando que me sonrojase-

-Baka, no tienes que hacerlo –intenté zafarme de sus brazos, hasta que sentí algo suave y cálido en mis labios…¡Fubuki me estaba besando! Sólo pude reaccionar de la misma manera que una tsundere: saltar y sorprenderme- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –dije toda roja-

-¿Qué? ¿A caso no quieres ser mi novia? –dijo mirándome a los ojos-

-¿Eh? –pensé que era broma, pero volvió a besarme y me dijo en un tono más serio-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Mony-chan? –me besó en la mejilla y no pude evitarlo y oculté mi rostro en su pecho-

-Acepta de una vez, ya que tú no dabas el primer paso, tuvimos que decirle a Fubuki que estabas loca por él…aunque nos sorprendió un poco el hecho de que también le gustases –explicó Kazemaru-

-¡¿Qué ustedes qué?! –rugí y me giré a ver al albino que tanto me gustaba, quien sólo me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y me besó en la frente-

-Es enserio –dijo-

-…¿De verdad te gusto? –no pude evitarlo, tenía que preguntarlo…y me alegro de haberlo hecho, ya que su respuesta me hizo muy feliz. Había asentido y me dedicó una mirada que hizo que mi corazón se derritiese- E-En ese caso si…pero sólo porque me lo estas pidiendo –dije algo roja, pero intentando disimularlo dándole la espalda, a lo que él sonrió y me besó en el cuello-

Luego de eso, comenzamos a reunirnos todos los fines de semana en mi casa, para hacer nuestras borracheras de Pau Pau.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kara:<strong>_** Quedó algo corto, pero esperamos que haya sido de su agrado**

_**Kiukiu:**_** No olviden dejar reviews**

_**Kiuku &**_** Kara: Nos vemos (*3º)v**


End file.
